Can someone screw destiny?
by I always smile
Summary: she doesn't want a fairy tale if that means leaving her fairy tail, thank you very much.—Lucy's reasons to never ever leave fairy tail. implied NaLu.


**Prompt:** Fate

**Word count**: 784

**Dedication**: Grandma and Grandpa and their marrige of 55 years.

**disclaimer: **Mashima-san still owns it.

* * *

Lucy always believed in things like fate and destiny.

Maybe, it had something to do with her magic. After all, celestial magic was connected to the stars and constellations and zodiacs. Which were one of the many things used to decipher the way of fate. Or perhaps it was just her own dorky believes. She might have developed them on her own. Or maybe the silly bedtime stories Mrs. Supetto used to tell her just went too much into her head. But whatever the reason maybe Lucy still believed in destiny.

Natsu says she's weird for believing in 'freaky things' like that. Of course, the dragon slayer would think like that, she laughs to herself. He always did make his own destiny. Lucy knows Natsu only believes in himself and his loved ones. He always trusts his childish heart to guide him. He believes only he and the ones who he trusts, control his life. Though many think that after losing Igneel, Natsu stopped depending on others. The idea is so ridiculous it makes everyone who knows him laugh. Natsu is a guy who never stopped loving and trusting, no matter how much that hurt him. He's a goofball wearing his enormous heart in his sleeves.

And Lucy knows that she wouldn't love Natsu as much as she does, if he weren't that way.

Yes, Lucy knows how much the boy means to her. (She's tired of denying it). That's why it hurts.

It hurts because she has to leave. She has to leave Natsu, Happy, Levy, Gray, Erza, Mira, Cana, master and everyone here. Because her destiny isn't here.

The red string of fate tied to her finger doesn't end here. Her string leads away from the silly boy she is so in love with. It leads somewhere far away from here, in another place where her destiny awaits her. That's the place that's supposed to be her home. But could she ever leave her beloved guild behind?

But wouldn't they be better off without her? She's weak. She's always holding them back. She doesn't have monstrous strength like the rest of them.

But, then again, that's why they need her. They're too strong. They need someone weak to balance them out. They charge in head first without caring what would happen to them. They need to be held back. They need her to worry for them.

But wasn't she supposed to be just a replacement. Wasn't she just supposed to fill the void Lisanna left? Why would they need her when, the white-haired mage was back?

No, she never was a replacement. They could never think about replacing there Nakama. Lisanna is Lisanna and Lucy is Lucy. Nothing could change that.

But her fate was far away. Her destiny was waiting for her somewhere. She wasn't meant to stay here! She was supposed leave! She has to go and she has to go … find her soul mate.

Her soul mate…Her Prince charming…

He isn't here, Lucy knows that much. He is somewhere out there, waiting to sweep her off her feet. The one she was destined to be was…

Ah _screw it_! Who the hell said she wanted prince charming anyway? God knows, Lucy gave up on prince charming ages ago. I mean what kind of a dork wants cocky asshole in tights? Like seriously! Lucy surely doesn't!

Lucy wants is Natsu's toothy grins and his warm arms and his stupid pranks and useless bickering and unlimited protectiveness and endless adventures. She wants to drag his drunk ass home after a party. She wants to yell at him for burning half her apartment. She wants to laugh with him. She wants to wake up next to him. She wants to run her finger through his hair. She wants watch him sleep. She wants to be the one who takes all his pain away. She wants to hit him for being rude. She wants to fight with him. She wants help him find his father. She wants to be the one next to him for the rest of eternity.

Because Natsu is her best friend.

Because Natsu is her home.

Because Natsu is all she's ever wanted and Natsu is all she'll ever need.

She is Lucy and Natsu is Natsu and they have a Fairy Tail.

So 'her one true love' can go find someone else, because this girl doesn't want a fairy tale if it means leaving her Fairy Tail, thank you very much.

Lucy never really notices when the red string on her pinky is cut. And she doesn't realize a new string now ties her to a certain dragon slayer, who never planned on letting her go anyway.

* * *

Soooooo, yeah. the idea wouldn't just leave my head. this has nothing to do with my grandparents by the way. I just wanted dedicate something to them. Because they are awesome.

Leave a review~ I give away free virtual cookies!


End file.
